The Color Of Blood
by Sxxt
Summary: After a small mistake on Yuuki's part, Zero finds himself in a very peculiar situation. He now has red hair. And it seems that the new color doesn't only attract students from the Day Class... Kaname/Zero
1. Chapter 1

**The Color Of Blood**

Summary: After a small mistake on Yuuki's part, Zero finds himself in a very peculiar situation. He now has red hair. And it seems that the new color doesn't only attract students from the Day Class... Kaname/Zero

Author's Note: Hi. Well, this is my first story, yay. I got my hair died red today, so I guess that's where I got the idea. This story will only be ten or eleven chapters. The rating may go up. Um, so yeah. Tell me what you think and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Oops...**

"Oops..." Did you ever have that feeling that the world was crashing onto shoulders and you couldn't do anything about being squished in between whatever it was that you were in between? Well, this feeling is even worse when you don't know what actually happened... to your hair.

"Yuuki, what did you do?" The small brunette laughed anxiously, scratching the back of her head. He sat on a very simple black chair in the Chairman's bathroom, his head facing the other direction of the mirror. Yuuki was walking around him, watching in almost amazement at his hair, which of course he didn't find very reassuring. He squirmed in his chair, a chill running up and down his spine, praying that the damage she had just made would be able to be fixed. He needed to see what she had done, the anxiety was killing him.

"Okay, stop this. I need to see." He got up in a swift movement, pushing the girl out of the way. His reflection betrayed as the glass showed him an exact image of himself, except for the fact that...

"YUUKI." The angry shout pierced her eyes and got out of the open window. All the students in their dorms looked up, not really knowing why. The Night students, who were in class, all looked at their leader, who was now staring at the opened window in curiosity. Any normal person would have missed the distant shout, but they didn't.

Okay, so before we go any further in this story, maybe we should look back at how it came to be that Zero was shouting Yuuki's name at the top of his lungs, at ten o'clock at night, in the Chairman's bathroom, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, his natural silvery hair replaced by this deep blood red color. His eye's flashing a very bright red as he looked at the girl who had started to back away from him. You see, it all started at _eight o'clock this morning.._.

*

"Your hair are getting long, isn't it time to cut them again?" Yuuki said casually, sitting in her seat her arm crossed over her chest. Zero only groaned in response, his arms lazily stretched on his desk, his head buried in the very comfortable sleeves that just called him up to sleep. Lately, the Prefects had not had a decent night of sleep. The students of the Sun Dorm were getting even more vicious about the Night Class. Missing school, sneaking out at night, both Yuuki and Zero were overloaded with their work duties.

"Do you want me to cut them? We could do it after we've made sure the Day class students have all gotten back to the dorms." The boy looked up, his tired violet eyes staring at her. She offered him a tired, almost watery smile. In the end, he didn't know if it was the way she looked at him or because of all the sleep he had been lacking over the couple of days, but he grunted out a reply and went back to his nap. Yuuki let out a chuckle, but couldn't say anything else as the teacher finally stepped into the classroom, a stern look on his face. Zero didn't even bother to look up as the door closed, promising him three and a half hours of very dull lectures.

*

"Please step back. Step back... STEP BACK." The girls all looked fearfully at their Prefect. It was the first time she actually yelled at them. They were so surprised that they didn't even notice the tall silver gates opening. Yuuki gave them a glare, and went to another group of girls on the side who were cheering and screaming loudly. Yuuki sighed, trying to locate Zero with her eyes. She blinked when she noticed him standing very close to the gates, a very bored expression on his face, the girls not daring to move closer to him.

"AIDO-SEMPAI." The girls shouted in unison. They tried to get pass Zero, but the teenager just gave them one of his infamous death glares and they all stepped back, momentarily fazed by his coldness. It didn't last long, however, and soon enough they were cheering again, screaming for whichever vampire they preferred. Zero scoffed. If only the knew what their models truly were.

"Kiryu-kun." Somebody was hating him somewhere, he was sure of it. The silver haired teenager turned around and unsurprisingly met the gaze of the smooth dark haired vampire that was now standing a bit too close for his taste. Zero often wondered if the pureblood knew anything about personal space. Apparently not.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Nothing had changed in the past few months Zero had last drank his blood. He was still rude to him, his feelings for the dark haired youth the same as before. He didn't even bother to tell the other boy that he hated him, usually trying to stay the farthest away from him. But the other one didn't seem to get it.

"Can't I just check on you. Would it be so hard to believe that I actually care about your well-being?" Zero looked at him before nodding his head. Kaname chuckled slightly and then backed away. The youngest of the two boys let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"See you around, Kiryu-kun." The pureblood said softly, his hand waving as he turned his back and started walking again. Zero shook his head and felt a chill run up and down his spine. It wasn't the only small encounter he had shared with the man lately. Everyday, the subject would different. The somewhat blond sighed, that just meant he was getting used to them. His shoulder slumped in depression.

"Zero, could you help me?" Even if she tried to sound annoyed with him, she couldn't pull it off. The Night Class was almost out of reach now, and yet the girls were still fighting like mad to try and get their attentions. The boy ran a careful hand in his hair and in only a few seconds was standing in front of a large group of girls, glaring at them. Needless to say, it was another very painful and long night for the Prefects.

*

"I always wondered what you hair would look like if they were brown." That's the first thing she said. He was there, sitting on a chair, in the Chairman's bathroom, a towel on his shoulders. They both had changed and now he was wearing a very plain black shirt and dark blue pants, while she had chosen a very simple brown shirt that she had had put under a pink dress. She was circling him, a pair of scissors tightly clutched in one hand, bitting he lips.

"I thought you were just going to cut my hair." She finally stopped and pointed the scissors at him.

"Come on, Zero. Brown or black would look so good on you. Just let me try." She gave looked at him with her big eyes and he shook his head, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Please, Please, Please, Please..." She continued on for a few minutes until he finally sighed.

"FINE. Just shut up already." Even if his tone had been less then joyful, she jumped in happiness and started talking so quickly he couldn't really understand.

"Don't move." She said, as she hurried off to go get God knows what. Zero sighed. Even if he decided to go, he wouldn't be able to get very far without her catching him.

*

And that is how Kiryu Zero ended up sitting moodily in one of the couches in the Chairman's office, Yuuki hiding behind her adopted father because of the smoke that was coming out of his ears, his hair now adoring a very deep blood red color. His arms were crossed over his chest, not trying to show how really pissed he was at his somewhat sister. He could take a lot of things, but this was just... God.

"I must say, Kiryu, this is quite a change. Then again, I guess all teenagers go through that. Is this your way of showing the world that you are a rebel? You know don't need to do that to get my attention, right?" The cheerful man said, using the tone a father would probably give his child when he was talking to him about "life". If possible, there was even more smoke coming from his ears. Yuuki just squealed in fear and still hid behind her only father-figure.

"I want my natural hair color back." He said, glaring at the two in front of him.

"We can't dye your hair for another ten days. It's custom or else, it could kill your hair and it could fall off." Cross said, obviously amused at his very unpleasant situation. Zero got up and stomped his foot.

"Are you telling me I have to stay like this for ten days?" So, he might have shouted the last part. Yuuki winced at his tone, but still didn't leave her adopted father's side. God only knew what Zero would do to her if she got only a little closer to him.

"More or less." Zero suddenly looked at the floor, trying to calm down. The breath he took was very deep and his shoulders finally slumped in defeat. A few minutes passed and finally, the girl judge it was quiet enough for her to step away from her shield.

"I'm sorry." She said with a very tiny and childish voice. Zero still didn't move and she finally moved a little closer to him. When he still didn't make any movement, she took another. Her hand reached out to poke him and she let out a surprised scream when he caught her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." He screamed with all his anger, grabbing her neck and starting to strangle her. It didn't work, of course, and Kaien Cross stopped Zero before he could actually kill her. In the end, they were both breathing hard, sitting on the floor, Yuuki holding her neck and Zero just looking into a random spot blankly.

"Now, you should both go to bed. It's already midnight." Yet, they still didn't move and stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Except if you want daddy to give you a goodnight hug..." They were gone before he even opened his arms and the headmaster slumped down on his chair in depression. Yet, a few seconds later, he regained his overly joyful persona._ 'At least I have Touga.' _He thought cheerfully, waiting for the said Hunter to show up.

*

"Nee Zero, you know I'm sorry... right?" She asked hopefully as they started walking towards the girl's dormitories. He just kept silent and continued. "I didn't mean to." She tried again, but received no answer. "It's not really that bad, you know it suits you." More silence. Yuuki's shoulders slumped and she kept her mouth shut until they reached her own dorm room. He stopped in front of it, obviously waiting for her to go inside. When she didn't, he sighed.

"I know you didn't mean to. Go in, get some sleep. Now."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Goodnight, Zero." She said, opening and closing the door.

He wasn't really mad at her anymore. He started to walk towards his own dorm. At least, he wouldn't be until the next morning, where a lot of "surprises" awaited him.

* * *

**_Hope You Liked It. Please Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is the second chapter of The Color of Blood. I honestly didn't believe that it would get that much reviews. So, thank you to everybody that took the time to drop a word. I'm very glad that people like my story. A writer is nothing without readers. I really hope you continue to enjoy my story and keep on telling me what you think. I am very grateful.

**Disclaimer:**I noticed I didn't put a disclaimer in the first one, so I'm doing it now. I do NOT own VK. I mean, it's quite obvious, or else Zero and Kaname would be ravishing each other at every chance.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Color of Blushes/ A Blush**

"Well, if this was the way to make you popular, we should have dyed your hair a lot sooner." Yuuki said thoughtfully, shoving a piece of sushi into her mouth and tapping the chopsticks on her bottom lip. Zero glared at her and leaned back into the silver chair. He already missed his natural hair color.

As expected, people had reacted badly to his new hairstyle. And when he meant badly, he meant that everybody had gone insane, even the guys. The girls weren't scared of his glare anymore and kept trying to approach him, especially when he wasn't looking. He had already gotten two confessions, five love letters and a marriage proposal... from a guy of another class. Since his death glare didn't seem to work on them, much to Yuuki's amusement, he just went along with it. God, this day really couldn't get worse.

"Uh... Kiryu-kun." He sighed and turned around to see a short, dark haired girl, standing awkwardly at a somewhat close distance to him. Yuuki snickered, but when he glared at her, she just went to stuffing her face again. He looked back at the girl who was shifting from one foot to the next.

"I wanted to give you this." She handed him the letter. He reached to take it and the girl finally looked into his eyes, smiled and then ran away in a hurry to reach her friends. They all giggled. Zero sighed and threw the letter on the table. This was getting ridiculous. Yuuki looked up from her bento and was about to say something when he threw a chopstick at her. It hit her rather painfully on the head.

"Don't even dare." He said glaring. She massaged her head slowly, showing him her tongue in a playful manner. He sighed and started picking his food again. Impatiently wanting for this day to be over.

*

"Okay, everybody step away from the..." Wait... why was there almost no one near the gate? Yuuki blinked slowly and turned her head left. The girls were screaming loudly, but for once it wasn't for the Night Class. Yuuki sweat dropped as she saw Zero trying to pull away from the massive group of girls that were surrounding him and the drop got even bigger when she noticed that he wasn't able to get away because they were starting to grab his clothes. Actually, she was so preoccupied by the sudden commotion that she completely forgot about the Night Class and when the gate finally opened, she let out a worried laugh.

The girls suddenly ran away from Zero, who's uniform shirt was now torn in very odd places, and started screaming like loud banshees when they noticed their beloved idols. Yuuki was practically ran over by them. Meanwhile, Zero started breathing properly again and ran a hand through his hair. His shirt was torn at the top, some buttons had mysteriously disappeared, his collar bone perfectly exposed.

He hadn't expected for people to react this badly to his hair, but even today's events couldn't have prepared him for what happened next. Zero gulped as the entire Night Class stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him.

A very uneasy feeling finally overcame him and he couldn't help the very hot sensation that crept onto his neck. His hand touched the skin. Because the Night Class had stopped, now everybody was looking at him. Even Yuuki was scratching the back of her hair trying to figure out what had happened. Finally, Kaname Kuran stepped up to him, like he had previously done, invading his personal space.

"Your hair is red." He stated calmly, his eyes flashing red but quickly returning to their dark brown shade. Zero returned the gaze, ignoring the blush that was suddenly taking over his whole body.

"Yes, I am very aware of that." He replied simply. Kaname blinked at the hunter and then gave him one of those very rare smiles.

"It suits you." He then turned around and started walking again. The whole night Class student body gave him a look before continuing their walk, following their leader. Yuuki went to stand next to him.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't answer, his mouth paralyzed. She smiled knowingly when she saw that his cheeks were painted a very light pink.

*

Yuuki decided to skip patrol tonight. Something about getting Sayori to study with her for the upcoming Math Exam. He had snorted and told her that she was wasting her friend's time. He rubbed his shoulder, the feeling of the punch he had gotten still lingering there. He had gotten out barely five minutes ago, making sure that none of the girls of the Dorm saw him. He never understood why the Night Class enjoyed it so much. Those girls were savages.

He stepped into an abandoned pathway. The moon was shining brightly and yet it wasn't a full moon that night. His red hair shined in the newly found light and he leaned against a tree trunk as he took a deep breath. Zero had always enjoyed being alone... at least, ever since he had lost his twin brother. But even then, he had always appreciated silence and it couldn't be found when somebody was around.

He allowed his back to slide down and he finally sat on the ground. He was almost dozing off when he heard the nearly silent footsteps. Out of habit, he immediately reached into his jacket, pulling out the gun.

"You're getting better." Zero wasn't flattered and kept the gun firmly held to the vampires forehead, his own eyes flashing red. The pureblood didn't seem fazed at all and with an almost unseen movement, gave a slap to the gun and kicked the pathetic excuse for a vampire against the tree trunk, a hand holding his throat. Zero let out a groan at the familiar position.

"How are you, Kiryu?" Zero blinked.

"Are you sure you should be asking this question? You're the one who's strangling me." The pureblood smirked at the other teen's answer, and titled his head slightly to the side.

"You know, this could actually be considered a way of showing you my affection." Zero blinked again, letting out a groan as the hand around his neck tightened. Affection? The red haired boy wondered if the other vampire had finally gone insane. Or maybe he had been replaced by some sort of alien? His thoughts were interrupted, however, went he felt a very wet tongue on his collar bone. Suddenly snapping in surprise, the teen pushed away the vampire in mild disgust and... dare he say it... pleasure?

"What the hell, Kuran?" Zero said, actually blushing. God, there was something awfully wrong with the world these days. He had red hair, Yuuki was studying too much to get a chance to see her precious Kaname, Kuran was hitting on him and licking his neck. Feelings were overwhelming him and he didn't know where he stood anymore. This was just too much. The other vampire must have sensed the change in attitude because his face soften.

"Zero..." He started, unsure of how to continue. But he didn't get a chance to actually say something as the red head started backing away from him.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me the hell alone." The boy then turned around and started running back. Kaname ran a hand through his hair.

Zero breathed heavily, finally stopping. He touched his chest, his heart ssemingly trying to rip through it. Even if he was pissed and mad, he couldn't help the blush that was tainting his cheeks and yet he just brushed it off, calming himself. He didn't know that this was just beginning of Kaname Kuran's plan.

* * *

**_Hate it, Love it, Don't care about it? Please review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Color of Kisses**

It wouldn't wash away. It wouldn't leave. It wouldn't even let him rest for the tiniest second, always replaying itself so vividly in his head. It was very disturbing, but at the same time deeply... arousing and Zero wanted desperately to bang his head for even beginning to think of the pureblood that way. It was his fault that it mocked him and remained. Had it been anybody else, he would have already forgotten all about it. Yet, every time that vampire did something to him, it remained and haunted his mind. Reminding him that they were now connected in some weird and sick way,

His eyes darted for the umpteenth time to the electric clock on his desk. The green numbers taunting him hadn't moved at all from the last time he had checked on them. It was very unnerving for him and he once again let his stomach hit the mattress. He buried his face into his white pillow and sighed loudly.

This was all the man's fault. Everything was about that man. He just had a way of being that frustrated him to no end. How dare he touch him like that and without his permission? Zero's hand unintentionally reached up to touch his neck. Well, a voice kept reminding him, maybe this was only fair and the vampire had a right to do this. He did save him from becoming a Level-E by giving him his blood and all that jazz. No, this wasn't right. If the pureblood had wanted retribution, he would have just drank his blood. This was so much more then taking and giving.

Then again, he should have realized that was something was off about the older boy. Just by the way the other had acted towards him or those weird words he had said in the woods. "A way to show you my affection." This was the first sign. He should have known, he should have prevented him from getting close to him. Whatever the pure vampire wanted from him, it wasn't blood. And Zero wasn't sure he would appreciate the thing Kuran Kaname had in store for him. Sighing, he looked up once again at the neon green numbers and knew this would be a very long night.

He didn't know when he finally stopped turning and fell asleep. All he knew was that the next time he opened his eyes, some sun rays were hitting his face and his alarm clock was ringing loudly.

***

"So nice of you to join us, Cross-san." Yuuki should be used to the accusatory drawl of her math teacher. She looked up, scratched her head with her right hand and watched as the teacher gave her this... look. She murmured a few sorries. The teacher scolded at her and then said something about Zero. When she looked up, he was also sleeping.

The though of joining him again in a peaceful slumber suddenly took over her mind. The moment her head touched the cold surface, she felt her eyes grow heavy and, before anybody could say anything else, she was lost again on the waves of dreamland, much like Zero, who spent the rest of the morning just sleeping on his desk. Much to his teachers annoyance.

***

Zero poked his food lazily, not feeling hungry. He still felt a little dizzy from the fact that he had just barely woken up from his classroom nap. Yuuki didn't look better. Her arms were sprawled on their table, her head safely placed on them. Sayori would occasionally tell her to eat something and pat her best friend's back, but the brunette didn't really give a response and continued to sleep.

"Prefect duties must be very tough." Zero looked up at the honeyed brunette. She was sitting on his left, a book opened in front of her. Her face was placid, almost expressionless if she hadn't released that sigh. He could tell she had said that more to herself then to him. She was worried about Yuuki, he could understand.

"It's not that bad." Sayori looked up and nodded her head. Though she looked very unconvinced at his statement. She gave Yuuki another look before turning back her gaze on him.

"Do you like your new hair color?" He blinked. In any other case, he would have thought she was mocking him. But her genuine face told him she was only making conversation while the sleeping brunette was resting.

"Not really. Seven days left until I can change it back." Seven long and very painful days. He was counting them, even going as far as adding hours and minutes. Even though girls had finally gotten used to the idea of him with red hair and boys had considerably calmed down, it still didn't feel right. He missed his silver hair badly.

"I think it suits you." He didn't have time to comment. The sleeping girl stirred and of course, the light brunette turned her attention fully to her best friend. Zero didn't really say anything after that, pondering why all the people here thought red hair suited him better then his natural color.

***

"And so, I was thinking that maybe we could not patrol tonight. Get a good night sleep." If Zero was surprised, he didn't even want to start thinking about what was going on in the Chairman's head. Yuuki looked very serious and she nodded when her father figure gave her a "Are You Serious?" look.

"What if something happens?" The blond man asked still in shock, looking at his adopted son for a better explanation. The red haired teen shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't really mind a night off, maybe sleep a little. Yes, the idea was growing on him.

"Nothing will happen. We'll make sure the Night Class students get to their classroom. Please, I really want to spend time with Yori-chan." When the ex-vampire hunter didn't look really convinced, she pulled out the secret weapon.

"Please dad." Zero wanted to snicker, but controlled himself by placing his right hand over his mouth. This was all so entertaining to him.

"Fine." The man said, shoulders slumping. "After you make sure the Night Students get to class, you can take the rest of the night off." Yuuki smiled beatifically at him. "Just this once, though." She batted her eyelashes and nodded her head cutely making the headmaster sigh even more. Before anything else could be said, the girl disappeared. Probably going to find her best friend to tell her the news.

"Zero, do you know what this is about?" The teen shrugged indifferently, but shook his head nonetheless. Um... a night free from responsibilities. Maybe he would go for a short walk and then turn in early. It had been so long since he had went to bed before midnight. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had left the office and had started walking towards the main gates where girls were already pilling up.

He saw Yuuki trying to control them. Like always, he went to stand a bit farther from the crowd, next to his usual tree. He wasn't really surprised to see the honeyed blond leaning against the trunk, a worried expression on his face.

"Those girls are... vicious." She said. Once again, he was sure she had said that more to herself then to him. And yet he nodded. Well, anybody would agree on that anyways. Those girls were crazy.

"Waiting for Yuuki?" Though it came out more like a statement, Sayori nodded her head. Her smile was calm and yet he could tell she was very happy. Um, maybe there was more to Yuuki and Yori's relationship then just friendship.

***

Kaname Kuran didn't really know how to fell about this new development. Last night had meant something, at least he thought it had. But maybe it hadn't been significant for the other teen. The vampire would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He tried to control his emotions, but the frown on his face wouldn't leave. Well, he certainly wouldn't just back away.

"Yuuki, who's with Kiryu?" Sometimes Aidou really annoyed him, but the boy had a talent for not minding his business that could be really useful. The prefect lost her focus for a moment, before smiling.

"That's Yori-chan."

"I never saw her here." The blond said. His fans were screaming in the background.

"She's waiting for me. I told her I would spend time with her tonight since we have the night off." The Night off? Kaname ran a hand through his hair to hide the smirk that appeared on his lips. Well, that was certainly an interesting piece of news.

***

As per usual at this hour, Zero was walking outside. Usually, he would be patrolling until the wee hours of the night until he could collapse in his bed for only a few hours, but tonight was different. He was still on guard, but a little more laid back, for once enjoying the nature around him. He had left at nine and it was probably nine fifteen now. The wind picked up and he breathed in deeply. He could get use to this. Of course, nothing ever last and the young vampire sighed when he heard the leaves rustling.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um... no."

"Come on, Kuran. It's my night off." Zero said pleadingly, turning around to meet the amused vampire's gaze. He was leaning against a random tree trunk, his eyes fixing him like a predator waiting for his prey to make a move.

"Exactly, it's your night off. You don't need to patrol. No one is here besides me and you. This is perfect, actually." Sensing the other vampires surprise and shock, Kaname started walking towards his boy. The pure vampire took advantage of the fact that Zero was too shocked to move and got closer to him.

"Zero." The other vampire purred into his ear, finally close enough to touch him. And he would touch him. Instead of going for the neck, like the previous night, Kaname bent down to capture those pale lips with his own. Enjoying the way the moan of surprise was muffled. Finally regaining his senses, Zero started pushing on the other male's chest.

Annoyed at the push, Kaname bit down on the boy's lip. The red head gasped, opening his mouth for him. His tongue didn't need another invitation and quickly slipped into smaller boy's mouth. Zero was about to give him another push, but his back hitting a tree trunk completely threw his off and he moaned out in surprise and pleasure as the pureblood's left hand buried itself into his red hair.

And that's when Zero did something very unexpected, he moaned out the pureblood's name, placing his right hand on the older man's neck. He applied a small amount of pressure on the others neck, pushing his head up at the same time. The pure vampire made a very delightful noise and Zero couldn't help the shiver that ran up and down his spine as a moan escaped the others lips.

Suddenly, the older boy pulled away, causing the teenager to groan at the lost of body contact. It didn't last long though, and the vampire quickly attacked the hunter's neck. Zero snapped out of the trance, however, when the man started loosing up his tie and was about to take off his jacket. Now very aware of his situation, the red head pushed the vampire off him as hard as he could. The push didn't send him crashing to the floor, but was hard enough to make him step away.

Breath. Looks. More Breathing.

Why wasn't he running away? Zero desperately wanted to. _'Escape while you can.'_ Yes, but he couldn't really do that while his legs refused to move, now could he? He didn't look up, lost in the turmoil of thoughts all messed up in his head. This was no good, no good at all. And very confusing at the same time. It's not like he had feelings for the other vampire.

Well, besides hate and anger. Some frustration too, maybe a bit respect. He did have some gratitude towards him, maybe a bit of fondness... That's when it dawned on him. _'Goddammit I have feeling for the bloodsucker.'_But he wouldn't admit that out loud. No, he wouldn't. Like he was going to admit to that pureblood that...

"I like you Kiryu." Dammit. Apparently the Alpha vampire didn't have any objections with saying it. What to do now? Run? No, that would be bad. Very bad. Um... stay there and look like a complete fool? Well, he was pretty much doing that already. Try to give an answer? Yeah, that was more like it. Now... what to say? Fuck off? Mmm, that sounded nice. No, he had to focus.

"I..." _'Real smooth. Zero. Real smooth.'_The other vampire got closer to him and the red head's breathing hitched slightly as the taller teen invaded his personal bubble once again. For the second time that night, Zero Kiryu was being crushed between a tree trunk and Kaname Kuran and, for the second time that night, he wasn't minding it that much.

"And I think you like me too." The vampire purred in his ear seductively. Well, maybe it was true. But how the hell was he suppose to think straight when that vampire was so... The once silver haired boy let out a moan as he felt that mouth on his neck once again. Skillful hands ran up his clothed chest and stopped at his tie, loosening the accessory and pushing the jacket off his shoulders in the process. The red and wet tongue slowly left a trail of saliva on his neck, before deciding it was enough and latching his mouth again with his.

Any rational thought soon left Zero's mind. And now all that occupied his head was the forest, a tree trunk, a very sadistic pureblood vampire and his very skilled hands.

* * *

**_Kaname has very skilled hands... Mwa Ha Ha. Anyways, at first I was going to cut this chapter in half. But because my readers and reviewers are so lovely, I decided to just do a longer chapter. So, I think about you. Um... I really love Sayori and I wanted a way for her to be in my story. So yeah. Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. It made me really happy. I hope you liked yet another chapter of The Color of Blood. I'll try to update soon enough. _**

**_Please Review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Color of Affection**

___Shivers ran up and down his spine and he couldn't help but to lean into the touch. Or, in this situation, in the body that was pressed flushed on his. The lips on his neck left very vague but soft kisses along his jaw line and he moaned. He hated himself for the way his body reacted so freely to every single touch, to every breath or ghost like smile that would appear on the other boy's lips when he did something "cute". It didn't feel real. It's almost as if he wasn't really there. Like his mind had been separated from his body._

___He would never accept to be touched that intimately, especially by that pureblood scumbag. At least, he thought he wouldn't. He found himself leaning in, craving and even wanting to be touched like that by... by someone he despised so much it made him hate himself. This was against everything he knew- that he believed. And yet he made no attempt at pushing the cool body away or to stop the growing and lustful touches. _

***

Yuuki knocked on the brown door that was all too familiar to her. Her fist collided gently with the wood and she waited patiently for an answer. But none came. She knocked again, this time a little harder. Truth to be told, she was worried. Worried about Zero because he hadn't showed up for his morning classes and even more worried when she hadn't seen him at lunch today. Afternoon classes would start soon enough, and the brunette prefect had hope that she could make Zero attend his two last classes of the day.

"Zero, are you okay?" No answer. Yuuki sighed loudly and placed both hands on the wooden door, not really knowing what she wished to accomplish by that. "Zero, please answer me." She still waited, but didn't hear anything. She looked around the corridors, making sure that it was empty. "Is it... Is it the blood lust?" That actually got a reaction and, even though she was on the other side of the door, she could hear the deep sigh. Yuuki waited a few more seconds before she heard a soft click.

The youngest of the two prefect gasped when she saw how pale her best friend looked as he stood in the small opening of his door. It wasn't large, but she could see his face very clearly. Vampires were pale, but this was beyond ridiculous. God forbid Zero never had that much color, he looked just like a zombie standing there in front of her. This new sight did nothing to appease her mind.

"I'm fine Yuuki. I just haven't sleep at all last night." The brunette blinked, not believing a single word that had just left the red haired young man. His voice lacked anything... human. And it scared her more than she would want to admit it.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" He shook his head trying to give her a soothing smile that would calm her worries down.

"No. I'm just tired." There was a pause. "But I can come to class if you -" She waved her arms dramatically and shook her head.

"Go back to bed. I was just worried." He started saying something that strangely looked like prefect duties, but she quickly cut him off. "I'll take Yori-chan with me. Don't worry. Now go back to bed." To prove her point, she pointed at him like a concerned mother. He rolled his eyes and closed his door with a small 'whatever'. Yuuki sighed and rubbed her temples, before letting her eyes move towards the clock on the wall in front of her. She cursed. Dammit, she was late.

***

Zero fell back into his bed and made no effort to make himself more comfortable. He buried his face in his pillow, not really caring about the fact that he had to breath. His arms were limp and stayed at his side. It looked as if he was afraid to move and it was true in a way. Because every time he would move, he would think. And when he did think... he shivered.

What he'd told Yuuki had been true. He made it back to his room when it was well past two o'clock in the morning and, when his body had finally hit the mattress, he didn't even get the chance to actually sleep. No, his conscience wouldn't allow him to rest. He had done something terrible and he needed to be punished. He himself didn't fully understand what had transpired last night. Between the short intakes of breath, the hard mouth-to-mouth passion and the very playful hands that roamed his body, he had had a very little time to process everything that was happening.

He really couldn't deny his feelings for Kaname Kuran anymore. The problem was, he really didn't know what he was feeling for that sadistic bastard. One moment he hated him more than life itself, and the other one he was almost throwing himself at the brunette and literally having sex with said brunette in the middle of the woods, next to the school, where anybody could sneak up on them. The memory made his skin and his body ache.

He felt so helpless and guilty. He claimed to hate vampires and yet he obviously was rather smitten with one. Did that make him a hypocrite? It's not like he would start bowing to them or wear a shirt that says I HEART VAMPIRES with pink hearts and glitters. But he did like one, more then on friendly bases. And, to not help his case, the said vampire was a pureblood. He tried to suffocate himself with his pillow.

Should he tell the other his feelings? Probably not, since he didn't even know what he, himself, was feeling. He sighed. If he could just put a little order in his thoughts without the vampire messing it all up. He rolled onto his back and stared at the very gray ceiling. He ran a quick hand through his hair and sighed loudly before asking to no one in particular:

"When did things become so complicated?"

***

"Yuuki." The brunette prefect turned around and bowed her head quickly when she noticed him. "Do you know where Kiyu is?" There were very few things that could bother Kaname Kuran and, sadly, this was one of those. When he'd come out of the gates, he spotted Yuuki right away. Usually, the other prefect was close to her or leaning against a tree, but today his eyes hadn't found the once silver-haired teenager. And that fact bothered Kaname... a lot.

"Zero? He's not feeling very well. I told him to stay in bed." The girl turned around for a split second and held out her arms so the large group of girls behind her wouldn't be able to assault him. He hated when people interrupted someone who was talking to him and he seriously thought about killing the loud group of girls right there and then. He refrained from it, however, when he realized that it would completely destroy the peace between human and vampires. Seeing as the girl wouldn't be able to speak to him anymore, he decided that he would just visit the ex-human later that night.

"Thank you, Yuuki." The girl gave him a smile before being squished by a bunch of uncaring girls. Some human deserved to be killed. Though he would never actually say that out loud.

***

Later that night, maybe at about ten thirty or something close to it, Kaname Kuran knocked on the wooden dorm door of Zero Kiryu. It took a few seconds for the door to be answered and when it did open, it was closed rather loudly in his face. Kaname blinked closed door. He had tried to be polite and actually knock on the door, but the teen had left him with no choice.

"Goddammit, Kuran." Zero said loudly as the pureblood kicked his door down. The dark haired vampire smirked and stepped into the room, replacing the fallen door where it belonged.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." The brunette said, turning around so he could get a good look at the red-haired vampire. Kaname had to control himself when he realized that the younger boy was only wearing a pair black and red boxers. He looked like he had been sleeping, his hair tousled and messy. The pureblood vampire swallowed hard and tried to keep a cool front. "Are you feeling well?" The youngest vampire shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm well enough." Zero knew he didn't sound very convincing, but he was finally getting some sleep and he hoped that the brown haired vampire would leave quickly so he could hopefully go back to bed. The pureblood raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't seem well."

"That's usually what happens when someone is not getting enough sleep." _Because of a certain asshole of a vampire who tried to keep him up all night long. _Zero snorted at his own thought. Stupid, ass hole, pureblood vampire.

"Then you should sleep." Zero was going to kill someone. Someone by the name of Kaname Kuran.

"That's what I was doing before you broke my door down." The pureblood sighed and crossed the room, sitting down on Zero's bed. The red head watched the vampire's movement carefully as if he expected the older boy to suddenly jump on him.

"Come." Zero blinked. To prove his point, Kaname patted the place next to him. A few silent seconds passed before the ex-human finally decided to cross the room and sit down on the edge of his bed. The Alpha vampire had already laid his legs comfortably on the mattress and obviously wanted Zero to... snuggle with him? Though the gesture surprised him, Zero couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks at the sudden realization.

He carefully laid down so his back was facing the brunette and let out a small gasp when he felt an arm sneak around his chest and drag him towards another body. His blush only became more apparent when the very powerful vampire buried his face into his hair and tightened his hold around him.

Over all, Zero vaguely felt a kiss on the back of his neck before falling in a very deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Okay, so here is the fourth chapter of The Color of Blood. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was busy. Anyways, the story is drawing to an end and there's only one or two chapter left to it. I know... it's sad._**

**_On a very happy note, I am getting a laptop next week. :) On a very less happy note, I am starting school next week. :(I have a new found obsession with Shiki Senri and I really want to do a story about him. Or maybe not. Anyways, I am asking you guys for your opinion. The question is:_**

**_Should I write another Kaname/Zero story after this one is done? I had a very wild idea about making Zero a wizard who just transferred to Cross Academy... Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed and read this chapter. It means a lot._**

**_Please Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Color Of Love?**

Zero wakes up as the sun is rising on the horizon. His blindfolds are slightly opened and a few morning rays are peeking shyly into his room creating a soft shadow for his furniture. His right hand is numb because he had been sleeping on it, but the lack of feeling doesn't stop him from wiping the sleep from his eyes away with it.

He cannot recall the last time he's felt this rested. It has been a while since he had actually gotten some rest from his sleep. Ever since he had been brought to Cross Academy, his sleep had been altered drastically. The first year had been the worse since, whenever he closed his eyes; he would always replay in his head his parents' murder. With the passing years, the visions of the massacre had slowly died out until they were no more than nightmares. But even after all that time he had difficulty actually sleeping peacefully.

So it was very regenerating for him to wake up feeling rested. Of course, he would try to deny that this had anything to do with the fact that he hadn't been alone in his bed last night, but Zero had, truthfully, enjoyed the company.

Of course, he was still very grateful that Kuran had left before he had woken up. He didn't know what he would have done had the vampire decided to stay until sunrise. He might admit that he has some feelings for the alpha vampire and that his presence calms him in a way not even Yuuki has managed to achieve, but it doesn't mean that he suddenly loves that man and wants to start an intimate relationship with him.

He gave his clock a quick look and realized that it was still too early to get up. He could not remember the last time he woke up before his alarm clock. It usually took all his willpower not to smash the thing against his wall and go back to bed. His bed covers and blankets were very warm and his thoughts were clearer than it had been for a while. He placed his hands in the back of his head and watched as his ceiling turned a nice golden color.

He had to figure out what he was feeling.

The other vampire had already admitted that he 'liked' him, though Zero suspected that those feelings were a little bit deeper. And while the royal vampire could claim it so freely, the ex-vampire hunter hadn't even been given the chance to think or answer the declaration.

Did he like the pureblood vampire who was a pain in the ass?

Yes, there was no doubt there. If he didn't, he wouldn't have allowed the other man to touch him that intimately. He might have been confused, at first, but he had certainly enjoyed what the other male had done to him and he hadn't wanted to stop. So, this was settled. Zero Kiryu liked Kaname Kuran.

What was he going to do about it?

The question left a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted to tell himself that he would do nothing about it, but he doubted that the Night Class president would allow him to go on without interfering. Of course, he could always tell the brunette he wasn't interested, but that would be a lie. And, truth to be told, Zero didn't feel like pushing the other young man away. But what would it mean to have a real relationship with a pureblood vampire?

He didn't want to hold hands. And kissing in public was definitely out of the question. Presents, roses, chocolates... well, Zero had never minded sweets before, but being showered by them everyday wouldn't be something he enjoyed. Public events, dates... truthfully, he couldn't understand why Kaname Kuran wanted him. He wasn't even a pureblood to begin with. He could have somebody much more worthy, someone who had at least a Noble status. So why would he chose him, an ex-vampire hunter who was barely making it as a level-e?

He turns on his left side and stares at his wall, his right arm resting on his side. He realized he didn't want to think about that, not now. There were many reasons why this relation would be wrong. And they went farther than just the fact that he was an ex-vampire hunter who was now a level-e vampire. And he didn't want to dwell on them right now.

He wanted to enjoy his soft bed and his warm blankets. He wanted to forget, momentarily, his stressful life and just feel peaceful for a short while.

It wasn't that much trouble to ask for was it?

.

"Well, don't you look rested?" Yuuki said as he entered the classroom. He was actually surprised that the room was almost empty. What was even more surprising was that Yuuki had gotten there this early. There were only a few students in different rows, all quietly speaking, reading books or copying homework. He shrugged his shoulders at the indirect question and walked up to his seat that was right behind hers. Next to her, Yori waved her hand at him in a small "hello" and went back to chewing the eraser of her pencil thoughtfully.

Yuuki turned around in her seat and studied him carefully. He didn't think there was something different about him. Sure, he was feeling rested, but that did not mean he was a new man ready to take on the world. And if she was looking at his hair, well she was the cause for their bright red color.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked sweetly, her large reddish brow eyes blinking up at him. Just then, a very odd thought come into his head. Didn't Yuuki look like Kaname Kuran? He nodded his head, getting rid of disturbing thought. He placed his elbow on the harsh wood and held his chin carelessly in his one hand. She smiled at him and turned around to start a small conversation with Sayori.

Shortly after the small exchange student started filling the classroom. It wasn't long after about all the seats were occupied that the teacher finally showed up.

The next hour was spent vigorously ignoring the strict math teacher.

.

It was late afternoon and the girls were raging and screaming and fanning even when the Night Class hadn't come yet. Next to the gate, Yuuki was doing her best to push away the girls away without hurting them. Of course, this way of doing things caused _her _to get pushed down and run over by an angry mob of fangirls waiting for their favourite vampires.

Zero rolled his eyes and gripped the tree branch he was currently sitting on with his hands. He couldn't help the fact that he was nervous. He hadn't seen the pureblood since last night and they hadn't exactly exchanged words because he had fallen asleep... but he really wanted to know where their interactions would be like now.

The gates opened after what seemed like a too short time and Yuuki fell to the floor very ungracefully as a pack of girls, all screaming and giggling and blushing, proclaimed their love to any Night Class member that would glance their way. Again, he rolled his eyes, but the movement stopped before it was completed. And his eyes landed on the alpha vampire who, like always, stood at the back of the group.

Even perched up in the tree, Kaname Kuran was still able to find him. Brown eyes gave him a certain look. A look that could have meant many things like: 'did you sleep well?" or something else like 'did you know that you drool when you sleep?' He cursed his mind for acting that way and concentrated himself on getting rid of these weird thoughts. He could still feel the rich brown eyes on him, but wasn't able to return the eye contact.

Eventually, the Night Class disappeared from view and the girls all went back to their dorms because of the lack of pretty boys to admire. Even Yuuki left, not before coming and saying goodbye to him multiple times, of course. And even though the sun set that it was know the time of his prefect rounds, he still remained in that tree. He didn't actually understand why he was doing this until...

"If I had known you would be waiting, I would have hurried up." Was this what he had been waiting for? His heels hit nothing but air and he wondered just how childish he must have looked right now. He didn't dare to gaze towards the ground in fear of meeting the other vampire's controlling stare.

And a moment of silence passed between the two.

"How are you, Zero?" The ex-vampire hunter was slightly taken aback by the softness of the tone and he was momentarily shocked to realize he didn't realize had an answer for _that_question. No one asked him how he was feeling these days. Well, except Yuuki, but she was always easy to answer and he doubted the alpha vampire would take a simple shrug as an answer.

"I'm fine..." He ran a hand through his messy red hair. It's not like he wasn't fine. In fact, he was feeling better than he had in a while. The only problem was he didn't know if this new feeling of peace was good to have. He didn't want it to go away, but at the same time it didn't feel very... real. Suddenly, the tree branch he was sitting on shifted a little and he felt a shoulder close to his own. He tensed, of course.

"I wish you would stop doing that."

"It's not my fault I'm tensed around you! I mean, you never used to care before..." Zero shut his mouth. He was not going to have a deep conversation with Kaname Kuran about his feelings, no way.

"I did care, you just never realized it." He blinked.

"You weren't the most obvious person either." He said crossly. If he wasn't going to have an emotional fight, he might as well let out all the frustration he had felt in the course of the last four days. But instead of getting irritated, the pureblood replied something along the lines of:

"I guess I wasn't." This frustration thingy wasn't going to work if the brunette kept actually blaming himself.

Another moment of silence passed. Zero tensed up even more when the head of the pureblood landed on his right shoulder. It took him a while to actually get used to the new position.

"You'll have to give me time." Kaname blinked and was pleasantly surprised. He wanted to look at the young man, but their current situation was too nice to be disturbed.

"That's all I have, really." And then, as an afterthought he added; "And you."

.

.

**OMAKE – The truth behind Zero's hair color.**

"Today is the day I get my natural hair color." He said loudly, entering the Chairman's office without knocking. He usually wasn't this happy, but today was the big day. He would finally get rid of the red in his hair and the giggling fangirls that tried to follow him everywhere he went.

"I have to say I'll miss the red. And just when I was getting used to it." Yuuki whined out, mutterings strange under her breath that Zero wasn't sure he wanted to know. But still, nothing could make him feel less cheerful. Goodbye flashing red hair, hello... still flashing silver hair. But at least he was used to his previous and natural hair color.

"I have to say, this were very peculiar ten days." Yuuki nodded with a small smile, turning her gaze from her adopted father to stare at him. He hadn't known Yuuki would be so difficult about it.

"Why won't you keep it? After all this trouble I went to making it seem like an accident..." Her eyes widen and her mouth shaped in a large 'O' as she realized what she had just said out loud. Close to her, Zero had frozen on the spot.

The sound his neck made as he cracked it wasn't nice. And once again, Yuuki hid behind the Chairman's desk to protect herself from the one who wanted to murder her. Steam was coming out of his ears as he took large and violent breaths.

"YUUKI." He roared, eyes flashing to their vampiric dark crimson color.

"I swear to god it wasn't my idea." The red headed fury took one step towards her and she ducked behind to desk. The flying pencils missed her from a few centimetres and instead, landed on the unsuspecting Chairman/Daddy. "I swear. Kaname-sempai was the one who suggested it." Zero froze once again, the nasty and black stapler in his head freezing along with his body.

"Yuuki... he started out with a sickeningly dangerous sweet tone. His eyes were still blood red and she looked over at him with fear. Do you know where pureblood scum in now."

"In the moon dormitory." She replied hurriedly. She sighed in relief when he dropped the stapler on the floor and muttered a quick "I'll be back."

.

"Zero, what a pleasant..." Kaname had to stop himself there as he noticed the pissed of look on his lover's face. The pen he was holding dropped on the desk as he was hit rather painfully upside down the head.

"You are the cause for this?!" He was fuming. Oh, how he was furious. It took all his willpower not to just beat and vaporise the man in front of him. Kaname still appeared calm and just rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Now, Zero. I think you are overreacting about this. So, I might have suggested to Yuuki that she dies your hair red but..."

"Overreacting?! I'll show you what overreacting means, Kaname Kuran. There will be no more kissing, touching, hugging, licking or feeling between you and me for at least a month." Kaname looked stunned for a moment. "And that means No. More. Sex. Understood?!" With that said Zero made his way to the door and closed it loudly behind him.

It took a few seconds for Kaname to sink in all these words, but when they did, his eyes widen in horror and it wasn't long before he ran, with more strength than he had ever used, after the ex-vampire hunter.

.

.

**_I don't know if I should cry out of joy that this story is finally done or if I should cry because it is finished. Waaa, my baby is finally all grown up. I finished my first story and I am so proud of myself. I guess I should give a little explanation as to why I didn't do it sooner:_**

**_1- I didn't have any idea as to how finish this chapter._**

**_2- I started at my new school and I was a nervous wreck for a few days._**

**_3- Between my math tutor, my private life, my new friends and my old friends, things have been pretty mad lately. And the fact that I now officially have a social life doesn't help._**

**_So yeah, but at least it's over and now I can concentrate on my other stories and my BRAND NEW VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY THAT I JUST STARTED WRITTING. I even have an extrait that I will put a little lower._**

**_People had also been telling me that I should have included a lemon in the last chapter. But I am sorry to say that this is a T story and will always remain one, however... my new story will be a nice hardcore-ish Yaoi, if any of you is interested._**

**_I have to thank everyone and everyone that reviewed, favorited, story alerted and read my story till the end. You guys have been a blast and I am very grateful for all the support. Please tell me what you thought about my story and about the ending._**

**_Thanks to everyone._**

**_~thefeelingofnumbness_**

* * *

_**And now *drum rolls* the first preview of my possibly new VK story starts now :**_

_Cross Academy._

_The subject of that school had always been taboo in his house. He had been once in his entire life and he had been only five at the time. The school had been in the process of being built. Of course, back then he hadn't understood why his parents were so reluctant to bring him and his brother there. But now, he could._

_Vampires._

_The mythical and ethereal creatures which were feared and adored by people lived there with humans, went to classes like humans and even tried to act as humans._

_And it was weird that he was being sent there. Because, god forbid, Zero was not a vampire. He was also not a human. He didn't fit in. Well, he was human... in a way. And yes, he did look like one. He did have a few traits that belonged to the people like him, but no one ever looked beyond appearances. They were shallow and only cared about his looks._

_Well, humans did._

_He didn't know if vampires would be able to tell the difference..._

_His thoughts are lost as the car stops. Zero blinks at the imposing gates that stand there. They just stand there with the promise of not letting you enter. Something looks foreign about them, almost like they are telling him to keep out, that he isn't welcomed here, that he doesn't belong here._

_He shrugs the feeling of dread away and studies his sensei as he gets out of the car._

_It doesn't take long for the gates to open. They screech and scream out in pain, making his ears twitch. Teacher gets back in the car and starts it up again. The feeling of dread of comes back as the car passes in between the gates. They are warning him. He isn't sure of what, but they are._

**_So... what do you think? Should I write the rest or just give it up?_**


End file.
